


love letters

by chamelo



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff I guess, French, M/M, One Shot, daehwi has orange hair, i still add tags bc it’s funny, idk why i’m writing in english when my fic is written in french but it’s ok, it's in french I'm sorry, jihoon is kinda dense here, love letter, maybe one day i will write it in english
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamelo/pseuds/chamelo
Summary: Jihoon avait l’habitude de recevoir des lettres d’amour dans son casier. Il avait l’habitude de les rendre à leurs propriétaires et il avait l’habitude de les rejeter. Sauf que cette lettre qui se trouvait en ce moment-même dans ses mains lui faisait sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.





	love letters

**Author's Note:**

> bonjour ou bonsoir à vous !
> 
> après dix mille ans j’ai enfin fini ma fiction *pleure* je suis fière de moi ;; alors j’espère que vous l’apprécierez malgré mon pauvre vocabulaire et les fautes d’orthographe et de grammaire... 
> 
> (PS : pardonnez-moi pour les surnoms que je leur ai donné. j’en avais marre de répéter leurs prénoms et j’avais pas trouvé mieux (ça sonne mieux en anglais x))
> 
> bonne lecture !

"Hey hyung pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ?" demanda Jinyoung.

Jihoon ne lui répondit pas. Toute son attention était posé sur la lettre tandis que Jinyoung essayait de l’appeler. Il continuait tout de même à lire. Il ne voulait manquer aucun mot.  
La lettre était magnifique. L’écriture, le papier, l’odeur à la rose qu’elle dégageait et chaque phrase, mot, lettre qui semblaient être adressés à lui. Jihoon avait dû mal à y croire qu’elle a été écrite pour lui. Jusqu’à qu’il s’étouffe en lisant « My Love Hoonie ».

"Hoy Jihoon hyung, qu’est-ce que t’as bordel !" répèta Jinyoung.

"Ah. Euh. Rien rien je t’assure" il toussa discrètement.

"Oui oui... c’est ce qu’ils disent tous" répondit son ami en levant les yeux au ciel. "Qui t’as écrit cette lettre ?"

"J’en sais rien, la personne a laissé aucun nom".

"Haha oui rien..." murmura doucement Jinyoung. Les yeux de Jihoon demeuraient fixés sur son courriel et il tenait toujours ce sourire idiot aux lèvres.

"C’est la première fois que je te voie sourire comme ça" rigola la petite tête. "Je peux la lire ?"

"Hmm non." répondit-il. "C’est la mienne. Et par respect pour cette personne, je te la montrerai pas."

"Juste un mot !" il insista.

"Il y a une raison pourquoi la personne a décidé de rester anonyme. Donc non."

"Aww t’es pas drôle" bouda-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daehwi et Guanlin débarquèrent autour de la table pour le déjeuner. Jinyoung leur raconta la nouvelle et tout d’un coup, le groupe se mit à crier de partout, tels des singes. C’était leur manière d’exprimer leur joie. Jamais Jihoon n’avait réagi comme cela pour une lettre, alors c’était tout nouveau pour eux et à la fois excitant.  
Pendant leurs hurlements de fans hystériques, Jihoon, lui, semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. Plus il y plongeait, plus sa curiosité était attisée. Il voulait tellement savoir qui se trouvait derrière cette déclaration et cela lui démangeait tellement.

Qui aurait pu bien le complimenter avec de si beaux mots ?

 

____________________

 

Le lendemain, le groupe vit Jihoon avec un petit sourire au coin et une nouvelle lettre aux mains. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose vif et ses yeux brillaient comme la galaxie. Tout le monde l’avait deviné, c’était encore le fameux admirateur.

"Jihoon hyung ! Montre-la nous s’il-te plaît ! On meurt envie de savoir" lança Daehwi faisant les yeux doux.

"Non." il répondit froidement sourcils froncés. La seconde après, le visage de Jihoon s’était apaisé lorsque ses yeux se sont posés sur le courrier.

"Allez s’il-te plaît ! Je pourrais t’aider si tu veux !" proposa l’orangé.

"Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ? Aller demander à tous les élèves du lycée ?"

"Ben ouais." répondit-il comme si c’était la seule solution.

Peut-être que c’était la seule solution, pensait Jihoon, mais en réfléchissant il ne valait mieux pas "Hors de question."

"Mais Jihoon hyung, tu n’es pas curieux ?" demanda Guanlin.

"Si bien sûr. Mais je ne veux pas."

Jihoon ne voulait clairement pas continuer la conversation. Ainsi le silence régna chez les quatre. Soudain, l’expression de Daehwi changea. Sa bouche formait un 'o' et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Un déclic. Jihoon trouvait cela flippant, la manière comment en une seconde il passa de sérieux à presque enthousiasmé. Même si honnêtement, il était plus effrayé de l’idée de Daehwi.

"Vous savez quoi?" il se tourna vers Jinyoung et Guanlin. "On part en enquête (il sortit une loupe de nul part en même temps)."

Face à cette proposition, les deux crièrent en même temps pour montrer leur accord. Les trois jeunes se mirent à sautiller de partout comme de petits enfants qui venaient tout juste de recevoir de nouveaux jouets.

Jihoon lâcha un soupir. Il en pouvait plus d’eux.

Plus tard, ils virent une figure s’approcher d’eux. C’était Woojin, le meilleur ami de Jihoon, qui vint à leur table pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

Woojin et Jihoon se connaissaient depuis le collège. Ils s’étaient retrouvés dans la même classe, l’un à côté de l’autre et depuis ils sont inséparables.

"Hey il se passe quoi ?" demanda le nouvel arrivant. "Vous êtes putain de bruyant, je vous entend à l’autre bout."

"On va partir... EN AVENTURE !"

Les autres crièrent encore une fois (sauf Jihoon gêné qui était bien évidemment contre cette idée). Ils gueulèrent si fort que toute la cafétéria s’était tourné vers le groupe entier.

"Pardon !" les trois répondirent en choeur.

Woojin leur jeta le regard "Vous allez faire quoi comme bordel encore..."

Parce que oui, ce trio-là est connu dans le lycée en tant que perturbateurs. Pas vraiment Guanlin car il ne se fait qu’être influencé par les deux autres, Jinyoung et Daehwi qui sont de vrais emmerdeurs. Une fois, ils s’étaient faufilés dans la salle où se trouvait le micro (pour les annonces) et ils avaient joué du rock exprès. Le son était si fort que presque toutes les fenêtres de l’établissement tremblaient. Heureusement le directeur était arrivé à temps pour les défoncer. Au final ils ont été viré pour une semaine.  
Il y avait cette autre fois où, le duo eut la merveilleuse idée de balancer un gâteau à la gueule de Woojin pour son anniversaire. Au final ils ont tous les deux reçu un gros coup de claque à la gueule et la douleur avait probablement disparu deux ou trois mois après (ouais Woojin est très fort). En conclusion, Jinyoung et Daehwi sont chiants. Mais malgré le niveau d’intensité de leurs actions, on les appréciait tout de même.

"Alors tu vois, Jihoon hyung a reçu une lettre d’amour..." commença l’orangé.

"Même deux !" ajouta le taïwanais.

"Chut Guanlin c’est moi qui raconte." coupa Daehwi. "Donc Jihoon hyung a reçu une lettre d’amour hier. Étonnement il souriait comme un énorme débile."

"Son sourire ressemblait au Joker limite" Jinyoung se moqua.

Jihoon baissa sa tête, trop embarrassé pour écouter la suite de leur version de l’histoire.

"Puis aujourd’hui il en a reçu une autre ! Et j’en suis sûr que c’est la même personne !" continua l’orangé.

Puis Jinyoung reprit la parole. "Sauf que cet idiot-là (il pointa le concerné) cherche même pas à savoir qui l’a écrite !"

"Mais je t’ai déjà dit ! Si elle me l’a passé anonymement c’est qu’elle veut pas donner son identité !" se défendit-il.

"Pfff t’as vu Woojin ? Ton meilleur ami est bête." ajouta l’orangé qui par la suite se fit tapé par Jihoon.

"Peut-être que mon meilleur ami a raison" déclara-t-il en souriant.

Ce sourire révélait son snaggletooth, qui pour lui était un de ses charmes uniques. Et peut-être que Jihoon fondit face à ce sourire. Peut-être que Jihoon faillit avoir une crise cardiaque ou peut-être que c’était juste les épinards de la cafétaria qui lui faisaient ressentir ça.

 

"Ça se trouve c’est quelqu’un d’entre nous." lança soudainement Guanlin.

 

Effectivement personne n’y avait pensé que l’admirateur secret pourrait être quelqu’un de cette table.

 

"Moi je vous assure que j’en écrirais jamais une pour lui." affirma Daehwi. Il insista surtout sur le dernier mot pour montrer son dégoût. Il le considérait comme son grand-frère alors rien que d’y penser à cette idée, l’envie de vomir survenait. "Puis je suis pas du genre à écrire des lettres. Personnellement je préfère avouer mes sentiments en personne."

Jinyoung hochait la tête pour montrer qu’il partageait la même opinion que lui. Le taïwanais Guanlin ne prêtait pas attention à la manière comment sa confession serait délivré. Mais quant à Woojin, il semblait s’empêcher d’intervenir, ses lèvres plaquées l’une contre l’autre, et Daehwi l’avait bien remarqué.

"Alors Woojin ? Qu’as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?" interrogea l’orangé.

Il le regarda pendant quelques secondes sans sortir aucun mot. Son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre expression avant d’éclater un fou rire "Mec, Jihoon est mon meilleur ami. Jamais j’écrirai ça... je préfère manger mes propres ongles de pied" blagua le snaggletoothed en mettant son bras autour du garçon. "Pas vrai ?"

Jihoon ressentit une soudaine douleur au ventre. Il ne voulait pas y prêter attention alors il conclut que ce n’était vraiment que les épinards de la cantine.

"Bah oui évidemment qu’on est juste des meilleurs amis." continua Jihoon comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Les autres avaient l’air convaincus. Sauf Daehwi bien sûr qui le soupçonnait toujours.

"Espèce de débile" lança Daehwi.

\- "Hein ?"

"Deux."

Les deux meilleurs amis lui lancèrent un poker face. Puis tout d’un coup il décida de partir enquêter avec Jinyoung et Guanlin laissant enfin les deux meilleurs amis seuls.

"Enfin un peu de paix !" poussa Woojin un cri.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lança ce regard moqueur que Jihoon reconnaissait parfaitement "Ferme-là."

Woojin le regarda ensuite comme s’il n’avait commit aucun crime "Mais j’ai juste respiré ?"

"Mouais mouais, prend-moi pour un débile."

"Tu es débile, stupide."

Jihoon ne protesta pas parce qu’il avait la flemme d’argumenter. Woojin se mit ensuite à côté de lui et regarda la lettre que son meilleur ami tenait toujours aux mains.

"Alors ? Une idée de qui ça pourrait être ?"

Avant de prendre la parole, Jihoon lâcha un grand soupir "je pense que c’est Daniel hyung".

"Daniel ? Celui en cours de danse ? " il demanda même s’il savait déjà la réponse.

Oui en une nuit Jihoon avait conclu de lui même que c’était Daniel son admirateur secret. Le petit lapin à la fin de la lettre était plus qu’un indice. C’était carrément l’identité du propriétaire.

"Ouais y en a qu’un seul de Daniel ici. Et la lettre crie littéralement son nom. Même à la fin il m’a appelé" il fit une courte pause avant de lui annoncer enfin "'My Love Hoonie'".

Woojin faillit recracher son jus de pomme "M-My Love Hoonie ?" Il toussa plusieurs fois avant de se reprendre. "Qu’est-ce que c’est ridicule comme nom.."

"Je trouve ça mignon perso" avoua le plus âgé, joues rosies.

"Daniel hyung est probablement le seul pour donner des surnoms aussi cringe que celui-là."

"Donc tu trouves que mon surnom pour toi est ridicule aussi ?" Jihoon commença à bouder. Il trouvait que 'Woojinie' était chou comme nom. Comme lui.

Le plus jeune le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Bah..." il laissa un petit blanc pour réfléchir et ce suspens tuait Jihoon. Il se demandait pourquoi il prenait autant de temps à répondre ou pourquoi le temps passait si lentement pendant que son cœur battait si vite et fort. "honnêtement tous les surnoms que tu me donnes sont ridicules"

Devant cette réponse, Jihoon ne pouvait s’empêcher de le frapper à l’épaule. Il ne se retint pas et fit en sorte que la douleur puisse rester pour de nombreuses heures. Mais il trouverait que plusieurs jours seraient encore mieux. Il aimerait lui faire comprendre le mal qu’il subit tous les jours à chaque fois que Woojin lui fait inconsciemment battre son coeur à la chamade.

Malgré cela, il continuera à l’appeler Woojinie parce qu’il l’aimait bien ce nom.

"Bref tu comptes faire quoi avec Daniel ? Ton ‘peut-être’ admirateur ?"

"Hmmmm..." il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir "Je me suis dis.. si c’était vraiment Daniel, il serait déjà venu non ?"

"Comment ça ? C’est vrai que Daniel est extraverti et il s’entend bien avec tout le monde mais ça veut rien dire."

"Je sais je sais... mais il m’aurait déjà montré des signes non ?"

La seconde après, ils aperçurent une ombre s’approcher d’eux. Rien qu’avec la silhouette, ils pouvaient déjà deviner de qui il s’agissait grâce à son corps bien bâti. The real Daniel Kang.

(En parlant du loup...)

"Hello vous deux ! Est-ce que je pourrais te parler Jihoon ?"

Ce dernier n’était pas prêt du tout à ce qu’il débarque si soudainement. Il n’arrivait pas à parler tellement il paniquait. Il bafouillait et mangeait ses mots. Ses yeux se tournèrent (par pur réflexe) vers Woojin qui savait déjà ce qu’il devait accomplir.

"Ouais bien sûr il accepte avec plaisir" répondit-il à sa place.

"Ok génial ! On se rejoint dehors dans 5 minutes ! Je dois faire quelque chose avant."

"Pas de problème."

Daniel se précipita vers la sortie et on devina alors qu’il avait une envie pressante.

Jihoon expira, soulagé, enfin pas vraiment puisque dans quelques minutes il allait le revoir.

"Bah le voilà ton signe, t’es content ?" Woojin lui demanda. En même temps, ses yeux souriaient et brillaient telles des étincelles. Si éblouissants qu’on aurait besoin de lunettes de soleil. Jihoon essaya d’éviter son regard parce qu’il ne voudrait surtout pas devenir aveugle. Et le fixer longtemps dans les yeux lui aurait causé sa mort.

"J-Je sais pas vraiment..." il bégayait. "Je l’aime bien mais..."

"Si c’est vraiment Daniel, tu devrais tenter ta chance." conseilla Woojin. "C’est vraiment un bon gars. Il est cool, il danse bien... En plus t’as vu comment il te fait sourire ?"

"Mais-"

"Pas de mais.. maintenant fonce."

Sous l’ordre de Woojin, Jihoon se leva se conduisant vers la sortie. Juste avant, il se retourna pour voir une dernière fois le visage de Woojin qui lui offrit un de ses meilleurs sourires pour le rassurer. Rien qu’en le regardant, il se sentait mieux et prit enfin son courage à deux mains, se dirigeant vers l’extérieur du bâtiment pour le rejoindre.

 

____________________

 

Jihoon était devant Daniel, son cœur affolé. Il n’avait jamais autant stresser de sa vie. Il n’osait pas rencontrer les yeux de Daniel qui avait l’air d’être angoissé également. Puis en un instant, Jihoon apprit qu’il n’avait absolument pas la moindre idée de comment il allait lui répondre. Il était trop concentré à connaître l’inconnu derrière les lettres qu’il avait complètement oublié.

Aimait-il Daniel ? Certes c’est une personne formidable, talentueuse, très charmante ; bref la liste est longue et personne ne dira le contraire. Et il serait peut-être le premier « admirateur » à lui avoir donner le sourire aux lèvres (oui Jihoon est trop populaire you know, il reçoit tout le temps des lettres dans son casier) et il aurait peut-être réussi à capturer son coeur par le pouvoir des mots. Mais, il y avait quelque chose qui lui dérangeait au fond de son coeur et il ignorait la raison.

"Jihoon-ah" appela soudainement Daniel.

"O-oui ?" répondit-il timidement.

"J’avais une question à te poser..."

Les oreilles de Daniel devenaient rouges et son regard intense. Jihoon ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Même s’il avait l’impression de ne plus respirer, c’était un moment sérieux et il ne voulait surtout pas tout foutre en l’air.

 

Jihoon était prêt.

 

"Hum...

 

Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer le numéro de Seongwu ?"

 

"Pardon ?"

 

Jihoon se demandait s’il avait bien entendu. Le numéro de Seongwu ? Son cousin ? S’était-il trompé ? Son cerveau jouait-il des tours ?  
Et ne devait-il pas se confesser ? N’était-il pas censé avouer ses sentiments pour lui ? Pourtant il était certain que c’était Daniel.

"Je sais que ça se fait pas de te demander ça mais... Aaaah c’est gênant" il cacha son visage avec ses mains. "Désolé."

"Attend... t’étais pas venu pour dire que tu m’aimes ?"

Daniel éclata de rire "Je ne pense pas non ?"

"Alors c’était quoi cette lettre ?!" demanda Jihoon en le lui montrant.

"Jihoon-ah, c’est l’écriture de Woojin."

Hein.

"Euh ... Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que j’ai mal entendu."

"C’est Woojin. Park Woojin."

"Quel menteur. Hahaha" bien sûr c’était un rire nerveux que Jihoon sortait. "Tu mens."

"Oh mon dieu Jihoon je suis même pas son meilleur ami et je sais reconnaître son écriture !"

Jihoon n’arriva pas à y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

"En plus tu sais hier à la fin du cours de danse il avait l’air super pressé et j’avais vu qu’il tenait une lettre aux mains" raconta Daniel "et j’en suis presque sûr que c’est celle-là."

"Attend attend, mon cerveau a besoin de temps pour enregistrer tout ça..."

Jihoon était perdu. C’était une nouvelle presque choquante. Son pauvre cœur ne pouvait pas la supporter.

"Enfin ça parait logique non ? La manière dont il parle de toi est si précise, puis le surnom « My Love Hoonie » que seul les personnes proches peuvent se donner entre eux et le petit lapin qu’il a dessiné à la fin, c’est 100% Woojin tout ça. Personnellement j’aurais dessiné un chat moi."

"Pourquoi il me l’aurait caché alors ?"

"Il a peur Jihoon-ah. Il a peur que tu le rejettes."

"Mais pourquoi je le rejetterai ?"

"Je pense qu’il ne veut pas gâcher ses nombreuses années d’amitié avec toi."

"Mais..."

Certes ils se connaissent depuis longtemps mais jamais il ne rejetterai Woojin. Il avait prit une place si importante dans sa vie. À chaque fois qu’il se trouvait avec lui, il avait l’impression d’être baigné sous les rayons de soleil qui dégageaient en lui. Il se sentait en paix, protégé par cette chaleur qui réchauffait son coeur. Il était devenu sa lumière qui l’illuminait chaque jour et rien que de sentir sa présence lui suffisait. Jihoon n’avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa vie avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec lui.

"Putain de merde."

Il se rendit compte enfin.

Voilà la raison pourquoi son coeur faisait doki doki à chaque fois que Woojin souriait. Voilà pourquoi il croyait qu’il allait mourir à chaque fois qu’il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Lorsqu’il avait l’impression de recevoir un poignard au coeur à chaque fois qu’il se rappelait que Woojin était seulement son meilleur ami, c’était pour cela. (La phrase est longue oui)

Jihoon ressentait évidemment plus qu’une amitié entre eux.

Il était tombé amoureux de Woojin, son meilleur ami.

Il aimait Woojin. Il l’aimait vraiment. Au plus profond de son coeur.

 

À partir de ce moment-là, il sut ce qu’il devait faire. Il salua Daniel, qui attendait toujours qu’on lui donne le numéro de Seongwu, tout avant de tracer sa vie. C’était maintenant ou jamais.

Jihoon courut de toutes ses forces. Il visita la cafétéria, la cour, les couloirs, chaque salle du lycée mais aucun signe de Woojin. Cependant, il manquait un seul lieu qu’il n’avait toujours pas vérifié.

 

Les toilettes.

 

Bien évidemment qu’il était aux toilettes. C’était le lieu où il devait se trouver car c’était la routine de Woojin de se retrouver ici à la même heure de la journée. Il venait tout le temps ici après avoir dégusté son jus de pomme.

Jihoon claqua la porte et le vit enfin, après x minutes de recherche. Il était de dos, près de la fenêtre regardant le ciel brillant. Puis il se retourna, établissant un contact visuel avec lui. Jihoon trouvait qu’il était à couper le souffle. Encore plus lorsqu’il révéla son sourire radieux. Pour lui, Woojin était plus puissant que le soleil.

Puis il coupa aussitôt ses pensées et l’interpella "Jihoon ?"

Ah oui, il avait complètement oublié la raison pourquoi il était venu le voir tellement il était hypnotisé par son éclat. C’était Woojin le vrai propriétaire des lettres d’amour qu’il avait reçu.

"Woojinie, pourquoi tu m’as menti ? À propos des lettres ? Je sais que c’est toi qui les a écrites."

Aucune réponse.

"Je suis vraiment bête de n’avoir pas pu reconnaître l’écriture de mon meilleur ami hein ? Désolé.  
Mais tu es encore plus bête de me faire penser que c’était Daniel l’admirateur. Je suis à deux doigts de te frapper."

Jihoon voyait que Woojin commençait à paniquer. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Mais il le frapperait seulement s’il lui donnerait une bonne raison valable.

"Maintenant raconte-moi."

Woojin prit un grand souffle avant de lui expliquer. "Je te l’ai pas dit parce que je voulais pas sacrifier mon amitié avec toi. Elle est beaucoup trop importante pour moi et l’idée de te perdre me fait extrêmement peur. Alors j’ai décidé de t’écrire une lettre. Je pensais que tu les aurais rejeter comme les autres mais le lendemain je t’ai vu sourire en la lisant. Honnêtement j’étais heureux de te voir réagir comme ça. C’était la première fois je crois. Alors j’en ai écrit une autre pour revoir ce sourire.

Puis je pensais que tu aimais Daniel. À chaque cours de danse, je voyais comment tu le regardais avec pleins d’étoiles quand il donnait une performance devant la classe. En dehors aussi, tu le regardais tout le temps. Tous ses signes-là je les avais remarqué, alors j’ai voulu t’aider, me rendre utile pour toi. Même si je t’avoue mon cœur se brisait en morceaux quand je te retrouvais en train de jeter des coups d’oeil sur lui, mais je voulais quand même t’aider. Je voulais que tu sois heureux. Et comme je te l’avais dit, Daniel est bon."

"Woojinie, je sais pas ce qui t’es passé par la tête mais je le regarde jamais" affirma Jihoon. "Peut-être que c’était que des hallucinations ou ton imagination qui voulait se foutre de ta gueule. Certes Daniel est beau oui, mais je ne l’aime pas."

"Mais pourquoi tu l’aimerais pas ? Il a tout lui."

"Parce que c’est toi que j’aime espèce de con."

Après avoir réalisé ce qu’il venait tout juste d’avouer Jihoon devint rouge tomate. Son cœur battait comme jamais.

Petite modification, c’était bien ce moment-là le plus stressant de sa vie. De plus Woojin ne montrait aucun signe de vie.

Puis quelques secondes après il vit un sourire se dessiner à ses lèvres et il devina déjà ce qu’il allait dire.

"Tu peux redire ? J’ai pas entendu."

"Ne me le fais pas fucking répéter Park Woojin, je sais très bien que t’as entendu et j’ai la flemme de faire tout un discours sur toi."

Il lâcha un petit rire ce qui en vérité fit fondre Jihoon. Il trouvait que c’était de la musique à ses oreilles. Pas parce qu’il est complètement whipped pour lui, non surtout pas.

"Moi aussi je t’aime Park Jihoon."

Face à sa réponse, il se cacha dû à la chaleur qui lui remontait au visage tandis que Woojin s’approcha de lui pour donner un câlin. Il serrait fort mais cela ne lui dérangeait pas. Ils étaient bien comme ça. Ils se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux de chacun pendant que le silence régnait également. Un silence confortable. Ils avaient l’impression que le temps s’était arrêté, avant que Jihoon décida de le briser.

"Ça assume pas le 'My Love Hoonie'. Surnom ridicule hein" se moqua-t-il.

"Euh je vois pas de quoi tu parles..." rougissait le plus jeune.

C’était la première fois qu’il avait vu Woojin aussi chamboulé. Il n’hésiterait surtout pas à le taquiner une nouvelle fois, parce qu’honnêtement il était adorable lorsqu’il rougissait.

"Appelle-moi 'My Love Hoonie'."

"Non."

"J’en suis sûr que tu meurs d’envie au fond de toi."

"Non pas du tout.." protesta Woojin même s’il n’avait pas l’air sincère du tout.

"Sinon je montre aux autres tes lettres."

"Okay, My Love Hoonie. Tout pour toi." déclara Woojin défaite.

 

____________________

 

 

Bonus :

Le trio était parti en enquête comme vous le saviez. Ils avaient demandé à presque tout le monde sauf qu’il n’y avait aucun progrès dans leur recherche. Puis après quelques minutes de réflexion, Daehwi devina que c’était bien Woojin l’admirateur secret. Alors il alla le voir (sans Jinyoung et Guanlin) lui forcer à cracher le morceau. Ce que fit bien Woojin, parce qu’il ne pouvait plus résister face à Daehwi. Il lui avoua alors sa situation d’amour à sens unique avec Jihoon, le fait qu’il ait essayé de le caser avec Daniel et la peur d’être délaissé par son meilleur ami car il était secrètement gay. Daehwi le rassura donc disant qu’il n’avait plus besoin de cacher son orientation sexuelle parce que lui même était gay (pour Jinyoung). Il l’engueula aussi parce que Woojin est tellement bête d’essayer de mettre Jihoon avec Daniel alors que tout le monde sait (sauf eux apparemment) qu’il aime Seongwu. Mais l’orangé essaya tout de même de l’encourager puisqu’il fallait avouer ses sentiments. Sinon plus Woojin gardait plus longtemps son secret plus il allait souffrir. Ce n’est pas drôle de mentir et d’agir comme si Jihoon n’est qu’un simple meilleur ami. Ainsi Woojin décida de lui déclarer sa flamme, grâce à Daehwi qui lui donna le courage qu’il avait tant besoin. On dit MERCI DAEHWI !

(Au final Jihoon commença à en parler en premier lorsqu’ils étaient aux toilettes. Woojin ne s’y attendait pas que Jihoon trouva avant lui le vrai admirateur. Woojin voulait l’admettre que c’était lui. Il souhaitait le dire en face à face mais c’était trop tard. Il avait merdé. Et Jihoon n’aimait même pas -romantiquement- Daniel. Il se sentait mal. Jusqu’à que Jihoon avoua soudainement ses sentiments. Honnêtement, il ne le montrait pas mais il voulait tellement crier à ce moment-là. Jihoon ressentait la même chose que lui. Il se demandait si ce n’était qu’un rêve. Après qu’il s’était pincé la joue pour vérifier, sa confiance en soi revint à ses esprits. Puis la suite vous la connaissez!)

**Author's Note:**

> je voulais leur faire dire je t’aime encore une fois à la fin mais je meurs de honte quand je l’écris alors bon je finis comme ça la fiction haha dsl
> 
> le bonus c’était juste pour expliquer le point de vue de Woojin et j’ai la flemme de l’inclure dans la fic donc j’ai juste fait un petit résumé. désolée si ça a l'air incompréhensible x"D
> 
> enfin pour dire,  
> merci beaucoup d’avoir lu ! j’espère que c’était pas si horrible que ça ^_^


End file.
